Part 07: Stargate SG1: Project 'Thor'
by Ariston-1
Summary: The Launch Of The New BC-304-X Leads To Problems For It's Crew As An Experimental Wargame Goes Deadly Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_Stargate SG-1_

_Project Thor_

Slowly the large BC-304-X pulled out of the highly classified Spacedock orbiting a forgotten world held by the Tau'ri, it's experimental Asguard-Tau'ri computer core monitored every station on the ship as the temporary commander Colonel Cameron Mitchell and his crew observed from the bridge. Effortlessly the large experimental ship pulled out of pulled out of it's construction facility that held the large carrier in orbit. With is arms folded and a smile on his face as he sat in the Command chair he looked around the bridge at his crew.

"We have cleared Spacedock, initiating sub-light engines. Thrusters at station keeping" Called out the ship's computer.

"Well that was easy. Helm set course for the testing grounds. Alert the SGC we are underway on our own power"

"Colonel, the computer has already set course, the SGC has responded to the ship's notice"

"Cool, so what do you want to do now Major?" He said with a smile.

"Well nothing sir, the ships Hyper drive engines are charged and ready… no wait, Hyperspace window forming, we are proceeding at one half military thrust"

Although the design of the ship followed the lineage to the original Daedalus, her lines where smoother and more rounded as all receiver dishes and transmitters had been replaced with Asguard variants, her hanger decks capable of carrying ten F-302-C class fighters and two ancient 'Puddle Jumpers' the large bomb bay under the ship could be utilised to carry larger support ships such as Goa'uld scout ships or mid-range bombers, her defensive and offensive weapons made her a formidable target against any attacking vessel. Confidant in the ability of his vessel Colonel Cameron Mitchell stood from the 'Big Chair' as he called it and moved towards the open door to his left.

"Major Barnes, you have the bridge… such as it is. Alert me if anything… you know what I mean"

"Umm, I don't foresee anything going wrong sir. This ship is capable of doing everything it's self. All we have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride"

"Just call me if you need anything… Okay?"

"Aye sir!" His body language told his subordinate everything he needed to know as he walked off the bridge.

42 Hours Earlier…

Mitchell walked at a leisurely pace threw the corridors of the SGC, his time at the highly classified military complex had been some of the greatest years of his life, yet for some reason SG-1 had been shelved for the next three missions and it seemed as if no one would tell him why until the call came threw the speakers for him to report to the General's office.

As he knocked on the office door he saw more top brass in the general's office then he had seen in a while.

"Generals…"

"Colonel, sit down please"

"What's going on sir?"

As he carefully moved threw the cluster of General Stars before him he found a seat next to what appeared to be scientists.

"I believe you have met Brigadier General Pierson, Colonel?"

"Yes General I have. It's been a long time sir"

"Too long Colonel Mitchell"

"So if you don't mind… why am I here?"

Leaning forward I his chair Landry smiled as he tossed a file towards the nervous looking Colonel, cautiously he looked down at the file cover and frowned slightly as he read it silently. 'Top Secret. Eyes Only. Project Thor'

"General, what am I looking at, And why?"

"You are supposed to actually read the file Mitchell"

"Could take awhile, the short version?" He said with a half smile.

"Alright, I think you need to know… you are about to take part in a highly classified and experimental War-game involving a new variant of the BC-304 class Battlecruisers codenamed 'Thor'. Basically a new class of ship has been built from the ground up using Asguard and Human tech. The computer is capable of commanding the ship in almost every way from basic operations to full on ship to ship combat. The Free Jaffa have generously agreed to loan us two Ha'tak class ships for the duration of this mission"

"Sounds familiar sir" He said with a smile.

"General Pierson will command the Odyssey during the mission as part of the attacking force, he will also assess the viability of the new unit onboard a ship…"

"Basically Cam' if this new unit works it will mean a new era in space exploration, just imagine a whole fleet of vessels with the 'Thor' unit. Science vessels designed specifically for exploration, military vessels capable of defending against any threat… reacting faster then any human ever could"

Nodding with caution Mitchell looked around the room as each general and scientist as they tried to convince the sceptical Colonel before them.

"So General, General Landry, who designed this 'Unit'?"

As he looked around a hand raised from the back of the group of white coats, as the person moved forward threw the group, Mitchell both sighed and laughed at the same time as a nervous face appeared before him.

"Didn't he quit?"

"The Doctor is one of the pre-eminent scientists on the Asguard legacy"

"2003, the 'Doctor' Introduced a computer virus into the DHD on a world controlled by Ba'al, in effect he shut down the entire Stargate network"

"That was not my fault"

"It never is, is it Doctor? So what do you expect from this… War-game, if I agree to take part?"

"Well umm…" He said nervously.

" 'Well Umm!' doesn't exactly fill me with confidence"

"He's a funny guy, I like him. Well Colonel, we will gate to an off-world facility where we will then be ringed up to the ship, once onboard the ship will set course for the testing area. The vessel will engage the 'enemy ships' after a quick survey of an unexplored planet"

Quickly Mitchell threw the file on the General's tidy desk and looked around at the General's waiting for an answer.

"This sounds amazingly familiar"

"That's what Coombs said. Also something about a 'Red Shirt' I don't get it"

Present Day…

After making his way threw the ship Colonel Cameron Mitchell, seasoned SG-1 team member and pilot entered the ship's messhall, after looking around he found the only empty table in the crowded room. Quickly he picked up a coffee and sat down at the empty table, he was told by the many General's in Landry's office that this was 'A Great Singular Honour' yet as he thought there is no 'Great Honour' in being bored out of his mind, more so having to sit threw 'Doctor' Jay Felger's presentation on the capabilities of this new design. Although the ship's sleeker smoother design did appeal too him, turning over control of a Battle Cruiser to a computer did not sit well with the Colonel and the man that he is, not to mention the redesign of the vessel, removing the 'Control Tower' structure that held the bridge as now the command centre of the ship was deep inside the vessel its self.

"This is an amazingly BAD idea" He said aloud.

With Teal'c at home with the Jaffa High Council and Daniel temporarily reassigned to SG-10 after an accident with one of it's members he had little to do other then sit back and look around as the bored skeleton crew did what ever they could to pass the time. Quickly the majority of the crew who sat in the messhall of the ship had begun to gather around a table, laughing and joking. Slowly his eyes drifted to the middle of the room as he thought too himself 'Why not'. Standing he grabbed his coffee and walked towards the gathering group, as he pushed his way threw politely a voice began to ring out a voice that made him sigh deeply. Quickly he reached the front of the gathered crew as the person at the centre of the group looked up and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Captain… no Colonel Dunsel!"

"What the HELL are you doing here?"

"Well I had nothing else to do, why not come and bother you? After all, can't a girl like big boys and their big toys?"

Slowly she leaned to one side in her chair and placed her left arm on the chair in a familiar pose as she spoke out loud with a terrible impression that made the crew laugh.

"Captain's Log, Stardate 4729.4... We… have… been… ordered to… Starbase 47 for…"

"Enough, Vala come with me… NOW!" He barked.

"Yes… Spock!"

With the crew laughing he turned and looked back at the majority as he eyes burned with anger.

"I can not imagine that on a vessel of this size… no one has work. MOVE NOW!"

"YES SIR!" They yelled in unison.

Quickly the group ran out of the messhall as Mitchell grabbed the arm of his most annoying team member and almost dragged her out of the messhall.

"Whoa, Whoa! Wait are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing here? I though you where spending time with your father?"

"Well, spending time with 'Dad' often means ripping someone off for a large amount of money…"

"Your favourite past time?"

"Give me some credit Mitchell"

"I have nothing on me" He said with a smile.

"Funny. Well Jacek was hard to find, he disappeared since our last meeting"

"So you thought you would come here and annoy me?"

"Is it working?" She said with a large smile.

With a half smile he looked at the ceiling as he walked away from her laughing slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Successfully the planetary survey team completed its assignment and returned to the Experimental Starship Codenamed 'Thor'. Finally after reaching the bridge of the cruiser Colonel Mitchell sat in the commander's seat and stared blankly at the planet before the ship as reports flew around the bridge on the next part of the 'Assignment' an simulated battle against a superior attacking force of Two Ha'tak Class ships and a the USS Odyssey.

"Well that was fun, nothing like a dull survey to stretch the legs" He said with a half smile. "What do we do now Doctor?"

"Thor has programmed a course for the staging grounds, it will take at least half an hour to reach the co-ordinates… wait a moment, picking up three small vessels approaching from the far side of the planet in an attack formation"

"What, can you ID the ships Felger?"

Quickly he looked into the screen as the computer had begun a read out on the ships before the huge vessel. The selected voice of the ship's computer took the crew by surprise.

"Vessels approaching identified as one Al'kesh and two Tel'tak vessels modified as Fast Attack ships. Shields are raised and weapons charged"

"What the hell was that Felger?" Yelled Mitchell.

"The voice of the computer, I figured a sexy female voice would be easier on the ears"

"It sounds like a stripper I once knew…"

Laughing came from behind him as Vala walked towards Mitchell and looked out of the large windows before them.

"Well, what ever happens those ships appear to mean business. I assume this is not apart of the experiment?"

"We are receiving a transmission from the Al'kesh. Putting it up on monitors now"

Quickly the screens on the bridge changed to the smiling face of Commander Macdonald sat in the pilot's seat, to her rear sat Daniel Jackson.

"Mitchell, do you wish to stand down now or shall we do this?"

"You gotta be kidding me Mac. What are you doing?"

"Landry thought a surprise attack may make for a better test, let's see how well your ship defends it's self… Jackson contact the fleet… we're moving in. good luck Mitchell"

Felger looked at the read outs as the screens changed back to the standard displays.

"Shields are holding, weapons are active at 3% power. Each hit by an attacking ship will register with the computer and it will shut down systems according to the simulated damage, the attacking vessels will have weapons at minimal power for this attack"

"Alright, lets see how your _'Ultimate Computer' _handles this. Standard defensive posture, lock main weapons on the…"

"Colonel, the computer has already done that, we are targeting the Al'kesh and both Scout ships. The Al'kesh is firing main weapons… direct hit, no damage. We are returning fire, one of the Scout vessels took a direct hit… simulated damage to the main systems, she's dead I the water… targeting the second ship…"

The Al'kesh rolled over the huge cruiser as her weapons targeted the main systems of the vessel and fired a rapid volley, simulated damage was recorded as the ship's shields began to fluctuate and fail over the targeted area. With lightening speed computer responded by activating back up shield generators and closed the hole in the vital protective shield around the ship as the Al'kesh took several hits from the modified Asguard weapons systems.

With a direct hit to its main engines the ship lost power and began to drift, laughing on the flight deck Jackson looked at the pilot as he spoke quickly.

"That was fun, you could have put up more of a fight Mac"

"Screw you, I did. Open a channel to Mitchell"

"Channel open… Captain!" He said with a laugh.

"Mitchell, SG-10... Congrats' I guess you'll be moving on to the next target?"

"Yep, wanna come aboard? Bay doors are open"

"No thanks, we have to report in. Have fun, we will catch up with you at the rendezvous point later. We are apart of your escort home"

"Confirmed… How is Major Green?"

"She'll be back to work soon hopefully. I think she has accepted what has happened and moved on"

"Understood. Maybe then I can Jackson back where he belongs… anyway tell her I said 'Hi' Mitchell out"

With the channel closed the three 'Attacking' ships powered up once more and disappeared into hyperspace. Slowly the large experimental vessel re-entered orbit as the systems on the ship began to fluctuate slightly causing concern amongst the crew, until with out warning the main weapons fired a heavy barrage of high-energy plasma directly into the planet's crust.

From orbit, it seemed as if hot lava was pouring out from the holes carved into the planet as the crew ran around the bridge an attempted to stop what was happening on the planet below. After three minutes the lush vegetated world appeared to look like hell from orbit as the crust had vaporised in several spots exposing the molten lava beneath the crust it's self.

"Felger! What the hell just happened?" Mitchell yelled out.

"I… I don't know sir. I'm checking now"

"Check faster…"

The panicked voice of the helm officer yelled out as worked his console frantically.

"Ahh Colonel, I got a major problem here!"

"What is?"

"I've lost control of the helm sir. I've been locked out; course has been set for the fleet sir"

"Mitchell, I hate to bother you… but it appears as if the weapons are powering up to full" Cried out Vala.

"Colonel, I'm locked out of everything. Weapons, shields, life support, communications… but, just before the ship opened fire on the surface sensors recorded a massive transport from the surface"

"What kind of transport Felger?" Mitchell sighed.

"I believe it was the Stargate and DHD sir, the ship seems to have integrated them into its systems"

"Should it do that?"

"Not a chance"

Almost instantly the huge Prototype Battle Cruiser entered hyperspace as it's weapons powered up to full towards a fleet that was expecting nothing but a war game test not an all out battle with a superior Starship.


	3. Chapter 3

The advanced ship had become lost to it's crew and sped towards the unsuspecting fleet due to take part in the war-game, Colonel Cameron Mitchell gathered his command crew in a secured room near the bridge. The 'Brilliant' Man who designed the systems Doctor Felgar looked over the systems as quickly as he could.

"Felgar, what the hell is going on?"

"I keep telling you, I don't know sir" He cried out.

"Figure it out… once we drop out of hyperspace those ship's won't stand a chance against your 'Amazing' ship"

Finally, he stumbled upon the computer code he was looking for, yet it had changed somehow.

"This is not possible"

"What?" Vala replied out of boredom.

"The base code I used to design this software has mutated somehow… almost adapted to take over every system on the ship"

"What base code Doctor?" Mitchell barked.

"A few years ago crew of the USS Daedalus lost control of the ship while approaching Pegasus, they managed to remove the problem, yet a small fraction of a computer virus was kept in a secure portable hard drive to be analysed later, my department was assigned to analyse it…"

"I remember that…" Mitchell said slowly. "… It was a…"

"A Wraith virus?" Vala replied.

"And you used it?" Mitchell barked.

"If I hadn't, it would have been years before this thing was ready to fly. Or never"

Mitchell laughed as he looked up at the roof and replied.

"You idiot, Shut it down. NOW!"

"You don't understand sir; it's encoded in the Asguard core. We'd have to physically remove the core it's self"

"Do it!" Vala laughed.

"That could take months to do, it's integrated into the ship it's self"

"C-4, Lets blow the core it self"

"Not possible, the core is hardwired into the Naquadah Engine core for more power"

Mitchell's hands gripped tight as he looked at the inept man before him, he was ready to punch him out before Vala stepped between them.

"Mitchell, what about the fleet, they don't know it's not a game"

"Correction Vala, they don't know it's Thor's Game. Felgar, get down to the core, shut that thing off anyway you can, Vala, try to find a way to make contact with the fleet anyway you can"

"What about two cups and a long string? I'm joking… I'm on it"

"Funny. Once this is over Felgar, you and me are going to have a long talk about this"

"Yes sir, sorry sir…"

The rest of the team left the room as Mitchell sat in a chair with his head in his hands; slowly the air in the room became more and more foul as he looked around coughing. Quickly he ran to the door as it slammed shut before him, as it became harder to breath he began to bang on the door as hard as he could until the door swung open quickly and he fell out gasping for breath only to be greeted by the smiling face of Vala.

"Thanks" he said coughing.

"I forgot my coffee" she replied with a smile. "What happened?"

"I don't know…"

"Well it smells like a coolant leak in their. Have you been eating Salad again?"

"Funny…"

Taking her hand, he pulled himself up and staggered to the Bridge. As he sat down, he looked at the main window in front of the bridge as the ship dropped into normal space.

"Ohh crap" He called out.

Quickly the Battle stations claxon rang out through the ship as the crew looked on in shock while the deadly Asguard inspired weapons fired a warning shot across the Odyssey's bow. On the bridge of the Odyssey, General Pierson smiled as the harmless energy beam sliced over his shields and evaporated into space.

"Warning shot? Or bad aiming, let's show them we are here to play… have all ships take offensive posture"

"Yes sir" Smile an Airforce Major. "The fleet is responding, weapons are at five percentile and targeting the enemy ship"

"Perfect, fire when ready, standby to launch all counter measures"

"Locking on… weapons firing"

The triangulated fire bounced off the shields of the powerful vessel as it spun around quickly and targeted the nearest ship.

"Weapons are hot Mitchell… I can't shut them down"

"Damn it! He yelled.

Although it was useless, he pressed the control on his armrest and spoke aloud.

"Attention USS Odyssey, break off your attack. We have lost control of the ship, weapons are at full and we cannot shut them down… respond. Repeat, break off your attack NOW!"

"No use sir, it's not getting through. Weapons are firing" Called out a Lieutenant.

"God help them" He muttered.

At full power, two lethal beams sliced through the Shields of the Ha'Tak and slammed into its unprotected hull. Not since the massacre during the Ori crusade had a vessel taken such punishment from another. Pierson looked on in shock as the Jaffa vessel began to burn in space while explosions ripped through the ship as the deadly fire tore through its hull.

"What the hell is Mitchell doing…? _BACK US OFF!_" He yelled.

Finally, the punishment handed down to the Jaffa vessel became to much as it exploded in a violent blast and sent a huge shockwave hurtling through space. Sparks flew as consoles exploded on the Odyssey while the two remaining ships moved away fast, targeting the next ship, Thor opened fire with it's powerful weapons as the second Ha'Tak attempted to evade the deadly beams of energy and leapt into Hyperspace to avoid the deadly attack quickly followed by the Odyssey. Almost with lightening reflexes, the Thor spun around and followed the two vessels into hyperspace while firing its deadly weapons at the two escaping vessels. Energy blasts slammed into the aft shields of the Odyssey until they buckled while the blasts targeted her main engines until the Tau'Ri vessel disappeared into normal space. Quickly in an attempt to evade the immanent attack, the Odyssey swung to port and as fast as her engines could take her she entered a dust cloud hoping to avoid the attack from the advanced cruiser that had destroyed an allied ship.

"Damage report!" Pierson said calmly.

"Aft shields are down, engines at fifteen percent General"

"What about comms?"

"Online sir"

"Contact the SGC, inform them… of what has happened and request instructions. Have repair teams get the shields on line first… in case Mitchell decides to finish off what he started" Pierson Muttered.

"You don't think it was his idea?"

"No… but we need to know what the hell happened"

"Aye sir"

For fifteen minutes, the Odyssey remained motionless within the dust cloud as her systems came back online one at a time.

"General, we have 75% main power… Shields are at full and engines are at 50%… Ohh crap!"

"What is Major?"

"Detecting a Hyperspace window, its opening up right on top of us"

"Thor?"

"Thankfully no sir, it looks like an Al'Kesh. Receiving voice transmission"

"Odyssey this is SG-10, Commander Macdonald speaking. Please respond"

"Commander, glad you could join us, how did you find us?"

"Educated guess sir. We have been sent by the SGC to relay orders and assist. Can you beam us aboard?"

Smiling Pierson looked around and nodded as the three people beamed onto the Odyssey.

"Commander Macdonald?" Pierson asked.

Quickly she raised her hand and nodded as Pierson looked at the other two with her.

"This is Daniel Jackson and Major Burns… He helped design the 'Thor' Unit"

"Glad the three of you are here. Orders?"

"Yes…" Said Jackson Quickly. "You've been ordered to leave the Odyssey and return to Earth aboard the Al'Kesh. The Pentagon has ordered us to destroy the 'Thor' by any means possible"

"Mitchell is aboard that ship" Pierson replied.

"Yes and we will do everything in our power to recover them before we destroy that ship. We got word the Jaffa has despatched four mother ships to destroy the 'Thor' in response to the attack on one of their ships. The Pentagon is not willing to risk a General in this one" Jackson said.

"Commander, I am holding you personally responsible for the safety of that crew, and this one"

"I have no doubt sir. The Al'Kesh awaits your signal sir"

Saluting his crew, the General beamed off the ship as Macdonald looked around at the many faces looking at her, awaiting her order.

"Oh, don't look at me. He's in charge… Not me" She said pointing to Jackson. "He knows more about this ship then I do"

Smiling slightly he sat in the command chair as she walked to the weapons station and stood over the officer at the controls.

"Oh, don't mind me sir… I just want to look and see how to work this thing"

"Of course… Ma'am" He said through gritted teeth.

With her engines working once again, the Odyssey leapt back into hyperspace in an attempt to find the advanced ship codenamed 'Thor'.


	4. Chapter 4

The USS Odyssey screamed through space as fast as its heavily damaged engines could carry it while damage control teams worked on any system that was still not functioning correctly.

Leaning back in the command chair Doctor Jackson smiled slightly as he looked around the bridge, it seemed somehow larger from the command chair.

"Status report please?"

Slowly Alison walked towards him and whispered in his ear.

"You're in command Jackson, don't ask… order"

"Of course" He whispered back. "Status on the Engines Major?"

"We have less then 76% power. Engine reports they'll need a full day in dry dock to get the engines fully operational Doctor"

"Thank you… I think there is a Jaffa planet on our current course, Contact them and request the use of there facilities once the Thor has been taken care of"

"Aye sir… Transmitting now"

The Major's hands danced over his console as Jackson smiled slightly.

"Nice!" Alison said quietly.

"I could get used to this Commander"

"I bet you could… now. How the hell are we going to stop that ship?"

"Major Burns, any ideas?"

"Yes Doctor, The main program was based on a system designed by Doctor Felger…"

"You've gotta be kidding me. DO you have any idea how many headaches that idiot has given the SGC? He's lucky Jack didn't shoot him many times over" Jackson Laughed.

"I know, he's a Moron. But his idea was sound and it worked… for a while at least. I brought with me an anti-virus… so to speak. If I can load this crystal into the main computer it should wipe the core memory… then we can tow the ship to the nearest safe harbour"

Alison walked around the Major as she sighed heavily.

"And… how the hell are we to get close enough to that ship without it blowing us away?"

"Well Commander, I have a team of technicians working on a 302 as we speak, its being specially modified with a device that should render it invisible to the Thor's sensor net… The Tok'Ra has given us the Isotope Doctor Jackson used aboard Anubis's ship a few years. It should give us a few hours invisible from its internal sensors"

"So what, we just fly into a 302 bay and make our way through the ship to the core… I've seen that movie, it doesn't work" Alison laughed.

Laughing Burns turned too her as he spoke.

"Your passion for terrible movies aside Commander, it will work. Unless you're afraid of a little fun. But that's not the Commander Macdonald I've heard so much about"

Smiling slightly Jackson looked at her with a sheepish look in his eyes; the challenge had been laid down before her, would she take it?

"I'll get you aboard the ship Burns and I'll get you to your computer core, assuming your insane plan works that is and we don't get blown out of the stars in the attempt. Jackson, the Odyssey will be a pretty large target, once we're aboard the best thing for you to do is get this ship out of weapons range after you've run interference"

"Of course…"

Smiling Burns walked back to the console on the far side of the bridge as Alison smiled slightly.

"Remind me why we brought that guy along?"

"Richard is the best we could get on such short notice…"

"Richard, you're kidding me. His name is Richard Burns?" She laughed.

"Yeah, at least he doesn't call himself _Dick_ right?"

Laughing slightly they both looked back at him as he worked his console oblivious of the conversation about him. Smiling slightly Jackson looked back at the bridge crew as a female Captain spoke aloud.

"Sir… Doctor, picking up the Thor on long-range sensors… it's attacking a Jaffa ship… Heavily damaged and venting atmosphere, its requesting assistance"

"Stand by to drop us out of Hyperspace, weapons and shields to full. Make our presence known Major"

"Gladly sir!"

The large Tau'ri vessel dropped out of hyperspace and fired several warning shots at the attacking vessel. In the blink of an eye, Thor spun around and targeted the Odyssey with weapons at full power, energy blasts slammed into the shields as it absorbed the deadly impact.

"This the USS Odyssey to Jaffa vessel, we'll keep them occupied, get the hell out of here while you can"

"You have sided against us in battle Tau'ri… You will not survive…"

"Jaffa Vessel, Commander Macdonald onboard Odyssey. The attacking vessel is a failed experiment; we're here to correct the mistake…"

The ship rocked violently to port as a powerful blast slammed into its shields throwing everyone to the deck with a hard crunch. Quickly Macdonald jumped to her feet as she continued.

"… That vessel is a prototype heavy cruiser. Her weapons and shields are more advanced then anything you have encountered before, allow us to continue with our mission"

"We will assist… if you fail. We will destroy that ship and anyone who gets in our way. Many loyal Jaffa have died due to your carelessness Tau'ri"

"Understood, are you manovourable?"

"Affirmative"

"Excellent, try to stay behind that ship… we'll do the rest. Do not… Repeat do not launch fighters…"

Before she could finish her sentence a full squadron of gliders launched from the large pyramid shaped vessel and screamed towards the prototype vessel.

"Damned fools, what the hell are they doing?" She yelled.

"Standard Jaffa tactics Commander… they are trying to keep fire off the mother ship"

On the bridge of the Thor, Mitchell looked on in shock as the tiny Gliders where shot down with ease while the bridge crew pulled as many systems as they could in order to regain control of the large vessel.

"Colonel Mitchell, I'm getting some strange readings from the launch bays…" Felger yelled.

"What kind of readings Doctor?"

Quickly Vala ran to the Doctor's side and looked at the screen he was working on.

"Cameron, all F-302s are powering up"

"What? Who's onboard?"

"No one sir… It's Thor… It's adapting to the scenario playing out, Amazing" Felger laughed.

"What? Can it do that?" Vala screamed.

"Apparently so… all fighters are launching and adapting a defensive posture around the ship. This is amazing"

From all launch bays, each fighter was individually controlled as they formed up around the ship and targeted every glider with their deadly arsenal. On board the Odyssey Commander Macdonald sat in the pilot's seat of the modified F-302 while Major Burns sat in the back holding onto a small laptop computer.

"One question Burns…"

"Ohh?" He replied.

"Are you airsick?" She smiled.

"Why?"

Quickly she opened the throttle on the space fighter as it screamed out of the bay at almost full speed, ribbons of energy ripped through space between the three giant vessels while the tiny F-302 danced around dodging weapons fire as it approached the large out of control ship.

"It appears your idea is working Major… for now anyway…"

"I told you so…" He laughed.

"Shut up… Dick" She smiled to herself.

As the tiny fighter approached the ship, three gliders slipped in behind them and began to fire as she looked around for the target.

"Quit it, we're on your side asshole!" She yelled.

Dodging fire from the Gliders, they approached Thor as Burns began to feel uneasy about the upcoming boarding.

"Ahh commander, how are we going to get past its shields and bay doors?"

"Like this" She smiled.

"_NOO!_" He yelled.

A small hyperspace window opened in front of the fighter as it disappeared, seconds later it emerged inside the launch bay, laughing slightly she pushed the engines into full reverse and cam into a hard landing as the craft stopped mere inches from the opposite wall. Shaking Burns slide open the canopy and stepped out of the craft as she jumped down to the floor next to him.

"That was fun. Are you okay?"

"Once the ground stops moving, yes"

"We're on a ship, it's always moving" She laughed.

"You see my problem? This way…"

Cautiously they moved through the giant ship towards the central core of the vessel, all corridors had been darkened as they moved through the ship slowly.

"Have you noticed anything wrong here?"

"Short of your brilliant ship attacking friendly ships and trying it's best to kill anyone it sees as a threat? Not a thing" She replied slowly.

"Where is the crew?"

"My guess is either dead or secured in other sections… possibly the bridge"

"I'll check…"

Quickly he reached for his radio as she ripped it out of his hands and slapped him across his face.

"What are you nuts? The computer would be monitoring all com-chatter, you use that thing and it will pinpoint our location, Tok'Ra isotope or not it will find us… Dickhead"

Cautiously the approached the main core, slowly she peered around the open door and stopped as three engineers where attempting to shut down the core.

"Stand at ease Gentlemen…"

"Who the hell are you?" One of them replied.

"Macdonald, SG-10..."

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Earth, like you. Major… it's okay"

As they stepped away from the console, Major Burns walked towards it and opened his laptop. Finding the correct port, he plugged it in and began to check all systems.

"I was right… Damn it I was right…" He muttered.

"What do you mean you where right, right how?"

"Felger that idiot…" Slowly he looked up at her. "… He used the Wraith virus that infected Daedalus a few years ago. I had suspected but couldn't find the proof, the virus had replicated and spread through the main core. This damned program won't work!"

"What?" She yelled.

"The code I brought was for the main core, this virus is a different program…."

"So what do we do?"

Stepping back from his console he sighed as he looked around at the faces before him.

"If I can't override the virus… Blow the ship…"

"What?" She whispered.

"We'll have to get everyone off first… I can set the hyperdrive to overload from here. But I'll need Felger to help me with it. Where is he?" Burns asked one of the men.

"On the bridge with Colonel Mitchell sir"

"Of course he is… I'll go"

"No Burns… I'll go, try to find a back door in while I'm gone, how do I get to the bridge?"

"There is an access tube two decks up, take corridor L-34-Beta, then you'll have to climb the rest of the way up"

"Of course I would, I take it the elevators are out of order?"

"No Ma'am, Thor shut them down since they are not needed"

"Perfect!"

Walking out of the computer room she looked around and found the correct corridor, finally after a long run she found the access tube that led to the bridge, laughing she looked up at the seemingly endless climb and muttered to herself.

"Join the SGC they said, see the Universe and make a difference…" Slowly she began to climb up the ladder. "This wasn't in the recruitment book. Now I know what a TV dinner feels like"


	5. Chapter 5

The long climb up to the bridge was taking its toll on her as she began to get more and more out of breath as she finally reached the top, catching her breath she pushed hard on the trap door and swung it open as weapons aimed directly at her, slowly she climbed out and placed her hand on her knees to catch her breath as Colonel Mitchell walked towards her in a state of shock.

"Commander Macdonald? Where the hell… How did you get onboard?"

"It's a… a long story sir… Who is Felger?"

A hand raised as she slowly turned towards the strange little man in the corner.

"So you're the one who screwed all this up? Come with me"

"Who are you again?"

"A friend, sent by the… just come with me sir. I got Major Burns in the Computer core, he claims he needs your help with getting this ship back under control"

"Burns… Dick Burns?" He replied.

"Yours will if you don't do as I say…"

Nodding to Mitchell she stepped back onto the ladder as she continued.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights… We got a long climb down, hurry up"

Smiling at the shocked faces she looked at Mitchell and spoke quickly.

"Do not use radio to chat to us, I'll contact you when this is over…"

"How the hell did you get onboard?" He said confused.

"Odyssey, we'll try to get full control back, if not do what you can from here… use the escape pods if need be. Once this is over Felger won't be able to teach first grade science if we loose this ship"

Nodding slightly she climbed back onto the ladder and down the long way towards the computer core as Mitchell closed the trapdoor.

"Commander Macdonald, she always has a way of showing up when least expected"

"Maybe she's stalking you Mitchell" Vala laughed.

"Or you!" He winked.

After a long climb down they finally reached the computer core as Major Burns continued to work on the programming. Slowly he stepped back shocked at what he saw.

"What is it?" Alison asked.

"A power build up, I've never seen anything like it"

"Where?" Felger replied.

Moving quickly he stepped to the Major's side and looked at the readings on the laptop before him.

"Amazing, absolutely astounding"

"What is it Felger?"

"The main engine core is now off line, but the ship has found a way to channel incredible power into the main engines them selves. They are now completely isolated from the computer core and running independently…"

"The ship can do that?" Alison barked.

"Apparently so, it must have found a way to get a hold of insane amount of power and… Oh my god"

"What now?" She sighed.

"Using the Asguard core and beaming technology it has been able to synthesis what it needs… umm something like a Startrek replicator is used on the show"

"As I said, it can do that?"

"Don't forget what Teal'c went threw on the Odyssey, when he finally mentioned the time dilation field"

"So what does that mean for us Felger?" Burns asked.

"The Computer has access to an unlimited resource of equipment, combine that with a Stargate and a DHD, it bet its getting power from an active wormhole"

"Wait, wait, wait! A Stargate and DHD? Thor wasn't designed with one"

"After the mock ambush by SG-10, Thor began to fire at the surface of a planet, before destroying it, the Stargate and DHD had been beamed up and placed in storage" He mumbled

Quickly Alison grabbed him and pushed him into the console before him as she barked aloud.

"And you tell us this now? Shouldn't that be on the top of your damned to-do list? Forget it. Where is this Stargate being held, it could be a way off the ship for the crew"

Quickly Felger called up a schematic of the ship and pointed to a large cargo bay near the rear of the ship, tracing a route she nodded to Burns as she stepped towards the exit.

"If he tries anything stupid shoot him, I'll be back as quickly as I can"

"Of course Commander. Good luck"

Nodding quickly she ran out the main core once more as the battle outside the ship continued, finally the Jaffa Gliders ha regrouped as the Odyssey attempted to draw fire from the attacking vessel while the Ha'tak moved out of range to make repairs. On the bridge Doctor Jackson's first real command couldn't be going better as he called out his orders until finally a break of luck happened as a voice began to crackle over the speakers.

"… Repeat this is Colo…. Cam…. Mitch… to Earth ship"

"Mitchell, Daniel Jackson… thank god. Are you guys okay?"

Slowly the speakers began to clear.

"Jackson? What are you doing…. Never mind. We've managed to get the Asguard beams back online, lower your shields we're beaming aboard"

"Ahh say again Mitchell? Your breaking up"

"Lower your shields, we're beaming aboard"

"Stand by…" He said cautiously.

Looking around the bridge he sighed slightly as the crew looked at him for his next order, if they lowered the shields they would be an easy target for the enemy ship, if not Mitchell and his crew could not beam aboard to safety.

"Mitchell, where is Burns and Macdonald?"

Silence filled the room as a reply was slow until finally a voice called out.

"Commander Macdonald is dead, she was killed in a core explosion, I never saw anyone called Burns with her when she got to the bridge"

Holding his head in his hands he sighed deeply as he had just realised his mistake.

"I can't lower our shields until the weapons array is off-line Lieutenant Colonel…" He said slowly.

"Understood, we'll work on it. Mitchell out"

An Airforce officer looked up from his console as Jackson looked at the battle going on outside the ship.

"Doctor, we could have lowered our shields for three seconds to allow Mitchell and his crew to beam aboard…"

"That wasn't Mitchell, it was the ship's computer. If we'd have lowered our shields we'd have been an easy target. Unfortunately now it knows we have people onboard"

"How the hell did you know?" The officer asked.

"When you work with someone for awhile, you figure out their mannerisms… Plus Mitchell is a full Colonel now. I just wish we could Alert Mac and Burns"

Cautiously she made her way towards the cargo bay where the vessel had transported a Stargate and DHD, slowly she opened an access panel leading into the room and crawled through, shock overcame her as she peered around a large crate.

"Holy Crap!" She whispered.

The Stargate was active and connected to a large device of some kind, power cords ran between the active Stargate and the device as it hummed and pulsed with energy. Somehow the ship had designed and constructed a new engine core using the Asguard systems installed. It appeared as if a powerful shield protected the Stargate and new engine core, although it wasn't fully complete she could see through an opening the DHD connected to the new engine core. Shock overcame her as she watched for what seemed like hours to her as more and more devices materialised inside the core while more energy pulsed from the active Stargate, the sound from the core became louder as more energy had been drawn into the new system.

An alarm began to echo through the cargo bay as the Stargate shut down and dialled a new address, her eyes scanned the gate address as it activated, it was an eight symbol gate address.

"Ohh My God!" she whispered.

Slowly she moved back inside the wall and replaced the panel as she ran back through the ship towards the computer core, entering the room she looked around still in a slight state of shock while Burns walked towards her.

"Commander, what is it?"

"Trouble. It looks as if the ship has built a new engine core using the Stargate to draw power. The gate shut down and redialled a new address, I wrote the glyphs down… do you recognise them?"

Her hand trembled slightly as she handed him a piece of paper with the address, his jaw dropped as he read the symbols.

"That's Pegasus"

"I thought so…"

"What the hell is going on?" Burns yelled.

"We've got to get to the bridge and alert the crew…"

Quickly she grabbed Felger and pushed him out of the room as the rest of the team followed her with questions on their faces.

"Commander, what the hell is going on?" One engineer said.

"Pegasus Galaxy you idiot. I read the report… A few years ago SG-1 and the Atlantis Expedition blocked the Super gate to the Ori galaxy by placing a Stargate in the event horizon of a black hole, this ship has just established a lock on that gate… It's drawing power from the black hole its self"


	6. Chapter 6

Power from the active Stargate flowed into the new core of the ship, increasing power to engines, weapons and shields many times over as the ship drew it's power through the connected Stargate to the black hole in the Pegasus galaxy. Cautiously the team of engineers and designers made their way through the ship lead by Commander Macdonald, slowly they walked past new consoles that had materialised before them as they walked across the decks towards the bridge of the ship. Before they got to the ladder that lead to the bridge Alison raised her hand to signal them to stop, raising her weapons slowly she looked around the corner cautiously as new equipment had begun to materialise before her. Signalling for them to kneel she crouched slightly and looked back at them as she whispered.

"We got another problem, it seems that our ship is designing its self a new crew"

"That's impossible" Felger replied.

"Not really, much of this new tech on the ship appears to be Wraith inspired… if I remember correctly it was semi organic. They actually grew the ships and tech they need to continue what ever plan they had. That seems to be what this ship is doing, growing new tech to complete what ever mission it thinks its on…"

"Wait a minute, are you saying this ship is alive, or becoming sentient?" Burns whispered.

"You designed this thing, you tell me? All I can do is tell you what I see and suspect. The other problem is that access to the bridge is shut off to us. Please tell me we have another way up?"

Thinking quickly Burns nodded as his eyes rolled slightly.

"Back the way we came, but it's a tight squeeze… more like an access tube that should have been sealed before this ship went operational"

"Agreed, unfortunately its near the main core of the ship, and that's…"

"Yeah I got it Felger. Alright everyone watch each other's backs on this. Anyone not got a weapon find a bar or a sharp object. If what ever those things are wake up we're screwed!"

"Understood Commander…" Burns replied as he checked his weapon.

"Burns, Felger… take point, the rest of you fall in, I'll take the rear… lead the way Burns"

Cautiously they made their way through the ship as new equipment materialised on the walls and ceiling while cabling grew between each piece of equipment and hummed into life as energy passed between the new equipment. Slowly and watching each step they made they walked towards the only available access that led to the bridge, keeping her weapon aimed before her the Commander followed the team of engineers as they finally approached the access tube Burns stopped and looked around as several tubes contained what appeared to be an new unknown life form.

"My god, what the hell are they?"

"They appear to be some kind of Wraith-Replicator Hybrid" Felger said in awe.

"Ohh perfect… take the two worst bad guys and put them together… they sound like the god-damned Borg" Alison sighed.

"That's funny… except these guys won't assimilate, it looks like they'll just suck the life out of everyone"

"Burns, we have to get to the bridge before these things wake up or what ever they'll do. Open that panel"

Nodding, he gave his gun to Felger as he pulled the panel off the wall and looked inside. Smiling he stepped inside and took his weapon back as he began to climb the long distance upto the deck that would eventually lead to the bridge.

Outside the ship that battle continued as more Jaffa vessels joined the attack against the increasingly difficult target as weapons fire slammed into it's shielding, on the bridge of the Odyssey the crew continued to follow Doctor Jackson with increasing respect for the man. Since he had joined the Stargate Program many years ago he had earned a lot of respect from the military with his growing knowledge of military tactics and ship to ship combat as he kept the Odyssey out of the direct fire of the deadly experimental ship's weapons fire while attacking the target with efficiency of a trained and seasoned veteran of many ship to ship combat.

"Bridge us around for another attack… target her main engines. Jaffa Vessel continue your attack, drain her shields, once we're through we'll beam our people onboard. Then the ship is fair game"

"Understood Tau'ri…" Called the Jaffa Commander.

Avoiding weapons fire from the increasingly powerful ship the Odyssey began a strafing run against the vessels main engines as it rolled over the Thor and fired random shots against the shields and finally the engines at the rear.

"Jackson, we're not making in difference against her shields.. They somehow have a massive power boost to her shields and weapons.. Our shields are at 50% and dropping… we must withdraw from battle and recharge our shields"

"I'm well aware of that Major, but while our people are onboard we'll stay in the fight. We do not leave people behind"

"I know the saying Doctor… alright, we must concentrate all firepower on a single point all ships firing at the same time"

Smiling slightly, he turned to the weapons officer and nodded.

"Contact the Jaffa ships and co-ordinate your attacks as you see fit"

"Aye sir"

On the bridge of the experimental ship, Colonel Mitchell and his crew tried everything possible to regain control as the growing fleet outside began to co-ordinate attacks against a single point on the shields while the F-302 fighters began to move in formation against the approaching fleet. Weapons fire streamed from all ships and fighters as the vessel began to move erratically to avoid the barrage of weapons fire concentrating on a single point.

"Mitchell, what the hell is going on out their?"

"It looks like they are trying to get through the shields. We need to find a way to help them" He replied.

"I'm open to ideas…" Vala laughed.

"Colonel, I've managed to get internal sensors back on-line"

"Well that's the first piece of good news I've heard all day… what are we looking at?"

Quickly Mitchell and Vala walked towards the sensor readout as the shocked technician looked into the display.

"I've never seen anything like this… what the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about Lieutenant?"

"Well, this is us on the bridge… I think this is Commander Macdonald and her team, they appear to be attempting to get back to the bridge. I have no idea what these other life forms are, I have never seen anything like it. And look at this…"

Quickly she changed the readout on the screen to a wide scan of the vessels interior.

"See these red dots all over the ship. That's some kind of new technology being constructed by the ship it's self"

"That is impossible…" Vala laughed. "A ship can not grow it's own equipment"

A voice echoed out from behind them as Commander Macdonald and her team entered the bridge bruised and cut on their hands and faces.

"You'd think, this ship appears to be growing new tech from the Asguard core. More then that it's growing it's own crew some form of Wraith hybrid. I've never seen anything like it, it's also created a new engine core for it's self using the Stargate and Asguard core. Felger thinks it's connected to a black hole in the Pegasus Galaxy… remember that Stargate you left behind?"

"I knew that thing would come back to haunt me" Mitchell sighed.

"We have to get off this ship _NOW!_ But first we'll have to set some kind of remote detonator to blow the ship once we're out of range"

"I'm open to ideas Commander… anyone?"

Laughing slightly Vala spoke first as everyone looked at her shocked at her suggestion.

"I assume this ship is equipped with a ring platform?"

"Basic design of all Earth ships yes…" Felger said slowly.

"Well then it's simple. We set a charge on the bridge… then ring out to the nearest ship. Once to safety we destroy the bridge assuming the nearest ship is a Jaffa vessel, Odyssey can beam us out. With it's shields compromised around the bridge area it would make an easy target"

Silence filled the room as the crew looked at each other in shock, it was as simple plan that could work.

"Nice idea, but one draw back. The Jaffa vessel will have to lower it's shields to accept the ring transport" Mitchell replied.

"Not really… I can modify the ring platform to the same frequency as the Jaffa shields, it will be as if the shields did not exist theoretically the ring should pass through them" Burns said quickly.

"But what about the explosive, got anything in mind?" Mitchell replied.

"Mitchell, isn't there a weapons locker behind the bridge?"

Smiling he nodded as he looked at Vala.

"Yes, assuming it's fully stocked we should be able to salvage a few grenades and rounds. Vala what do you know about explosives?"

"Give me a TV remote and a chocolate bar I can make one" She said with a smile.

"All right MacGyver, your on… Mac, you go with her… get what ever you need. Felger, Burns you're with me. Lets do it!"

Splitting into three teams the crew began to work on the insane plan to destroy the ship and escape safely. Knowing they had little time to destroy the ship before it completed what ever it was working on the three teams worked fast. Mitchell, Burns and Felger worked on the ring platform while Vala as Macdonald worked on a makeshift bomb from the ships weapons stores while the crew began to dismantle the many bridge consoles carefully in an attempt to cause more damage. It did not take long to complete the tasks given as the crew began to assemble in the ring room near the bridge as Macdonald and Vala entered almost laughing.

"… And then I said too him that if it was true, then you have a bigger one then I hoped…"

"Does anyone on this ship know how to be quiet? Vala… enough of your jokes. Detonator?"

"I got it. We rigged it into the main engineering console on the bridge, press the red button on the controller to activate the bomb"

Shaking his head slightly he took the detonator and looked at it as he spoke.

"Where the hell did you get a TV remote on this ship?"

"Never leave home without one, you never know when it will be needed" Vala replied with a smile.

"You are truly insane, you know that right? Get on the platform… stand by to transport"

As the crew stepped onto the ring platform Mitchell pushed the button on the controller, yet nothing happened. Firing a look to Vala she shook her head as she took hold of the controller and sighed.

"It's out of damned range. I increased the range using the ships intercom… Damn it!"

"So what are you saying?" Burns asked.

"Someone has to set the weapons from a closer point… about 50 feet maybe"

"But that won't give enough time to get back to the rings" Mitchell said slowly.

"I'll do it…" Macdonald said with a smile. "I shouldn't be here anyway"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sir, General Landry ordered me to stay away… I could be facing charges back home. Besides I have no intention of dying on this ship. I'll get to the rings in time… I can run pretty fast when needed"

Nodding slowly he handed her the remote detonator as she stepped out of the ring platform and saluted. Before she could turn Burns stepped forward and took the controller from her.

"No, I'll do it… this is my ship. I designed her… I messed up, let me do it"

"Burns, the last I checked you where slow on your feet… there is no way you could make it back to the rings in time"

"Sorry Commander, I don't intend on running back. Give your P-90... The explosion would probably wake up those things… I'll give you the time you need. Colonel, let me do this, I messed up. I'll fix it… besides, I guess I'll be on charges soon anyway…"

"Why?" Macdonald asked.

"For this… forgive me"

Quickly he turned to look at the door as he took her P-90 and calculated the distance need before turning back and punching the Commander on her jaw, knocking her to the floor. Nodding to Mitchell he broke into a full sprint down the corridor as Macdonald stood and wiped the blood from her lip as she attempted to step forward only to be blocked by Mitchell.

"Get on the platform Commander. That's an order"

Nodding slightly she rejoined the crew as Mitchell activated the five second timer on the ring platform and joined the rest of the crew. Several large explosions ripped through the corridor as the transporter activated and the team disappeared. On the bridge of the Odyssey the bridge crew looked on in shock as a large hole appeared in the shield grid as debris blew out of the large hole exposing the inside of the ship.

"All ships target that hole with everything you have and fire" Jackson yelled.

Bolts of energy tore through space and exploded inside the ship causing secondary explosions inside the vessel while it's shields began to fail.

"Doctor Jackson. I'm picking up several transponders on a Jaffa ship… I think it's our people sir"

"How the hell… beam them out"

"Working on it… I'm having trouble cutting through the shields of the Jaffa vessel… give me a moment. Got it! Beaming now, directly to the bridge"

With all the crew of the stricken ship appeared on the bridge in a flash of white energy as Jackson looked up and smiled.

"Where is Burns?"

"He decided to stay on the ship. Destroy it… NOW Jackson" Mitchell yelled.

"All ships, destroy that vessel"

With all ships firing into the opening it began to burn in space as explosions ripped the hull apart barely held in place by the failing shields until finally in one last breath the ship appeared to break in half and explode as it's shields failed and tore apart the experimental ship until all that remained was debris and an active Stargate which finally shutdown.

"Destroy that gate and the debris Jackson… do it now" Macdonald said slowly.

"Why? It's a perfectly good gate"

"Don't ask… just do it"

Nodding to the weapons officer the powerful weapons of the Odyssey targeted and destroyed the last remnants of the vessel.

"Mitchell, what the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain later… thank the Jaffa for their assistance. Tell them I'll make sure they a copy of our reports"

"Of course… do it, then set course for home"

After days travelling in hyperspace, the damaged Odyssey finally returned to the safe harbour of Earth orbit. Technicians and engineers worked on the damage control while repairing and upgrading the vessel to the latest specifications. At the SGC Colonel Mitchell and Commander Macdonald stood in General Landry's office as they submitted their reports on the rescue mission.

"… As I was saying sir, remember when I said this was an amazingly bad idea?"

"Yes… I see your point" Landry sighed.

"Sir, I submit myself for disciplinary action. I disobeyed orders and…"

"Relax Commander… I've read the reports of all concerned. Jackson, Vala and even Felger praised you for your actions"

"As do I Commander" Mitchell said with a smile.

"You disobeyed orders, but you got the job done. I've kind of expected that of you since you started here. I once said, you're a good officer, but you're a pain I the ass… you're grounded for the remainder of the week. Go home Commander…"

"But sir, it's Friday. Our next mission isn't until Tuesday"

"Do you see my point?" He laughed.

Saluting she turned and left the office as Mitchell leaned on the General's desk and smiled slightly.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what Colonel?"

"That you've promoted her to Captain, Again"

"Leave it for awhile, Go home Mitchell… take the week off. SG-1 isn't scheduled for a mission until Wednesday"

"I sir"

The End.


End file.
